Intervention of the Sage
by OGD
Summary: This is a little idea which has been going on in my head for a time now. Its my first story so do review. The Sage senses a great crisis lurking in the near future and its up to stop it.I do not own naruto or twilight series!
1. Prologue

**Hey readers! This is my first story . Had this idea going on in my head for a long time finally I decided to give it a try **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

_Porlogue_

He had defeated Madara and brought peace to the lands and completed the dreams of his father and teacher. He was the second coming of the sage of the six paths and the most powerful immortal being walking on earth. He would intervene whenever time and need arise and then go back in the shadows.

Roaming around the world for centuries, he had seen a lot of things. The world certainly had changed since his time. Now the hidden villages were no more, the life of a shinobi didn't exist, only plain and simple civilian lifestyle.

Though he did know demons still exist, but their form greatly, like those cursed vampires which fed on human blood. The group which called themselves **Volturi** which are regarded as "royalty" by other vampires because they have lived for well over 3000 years and act as police, enforcing the rule that vampires' existence remain a secret from humans but they still did feed on humans and were power hungry. Though he had never revealed himself to them or opposed them he knew he could take them on; but still it would be difficult to take on their whole coven as they call it or army of blood thirsty predators with the unique powers each member has, he observed the world as it went on and he observed and kept watch over it which he had promised to do so when he had gained the his mantle.

He had observed the **Quileute tribe**, these were strong willed humans which were the first of their kind to fight off the vampires in fact he was the one to help their spirit leader **Taha Aki** to gain his place back among his people by guiding him from the shadows to ask the wolf if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied since he was under the orders to help by Sage. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age.

Though Taha Aki's descendants no longer turned to wolves when they reached manhood. Only when a cold one was near would they return. The cold ones always came in ones or twos so the pack stayed small with 3 wolves until a bigger coven came.

He had found a vampire which didn't wish to harm humans and didn't feed on human blood the Cullen Coven led by **Carlisle Cullen**. This had truly been fascinating to him for a Vampire to behave as such. In him he had an unparalleled gift of compassion which allowed him to perfect his lifestyle as a "vegetarian" among vampires, to the point that he is able to completely resist the temptation of human blood even if it is in large amounts and pass this restraint to his family. He had kept an eye on him since he had seen him with the Volturi. Then following him to forks where his coven consisting of 3 others where he had made a treaty with the chief of the Quileute Ephraim Black. , agreeing to a truce as long as the Cullens lived there.

Thus now he was seeing that his favorite bunch of vampires was back in town and they were again settling. Carlisle was settling back in as a doctor and his children were admitted in the local high school. The Quileute though now were not some tribe in the forest but lived at the reservation at La Push. Though they still did have their bloodline dormant in them and their treaty with the Cullens still active and observed.

He had sensed grave danger in the near future which would comprise the Cullens and the Quileute lives making up his mind and planning his next move he thought it was time for the world to be reintroduced to **Naruto Uzumaki**.

**End Chapter one.**

**Okay this was the introduction I hope you guys are going to like it.**

**review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 1: Phase one 

**Naruto POV**

The first phase of my plan is just about to be initiated. I have my cover story ready, My parents dead with a terrible accident I am orphaned with a large fortune left to keep my descendants well off without them lifting a finger; I on the other end am a recently orphaned so have a huge depression and an emotional baggage thus to get as far away from the anything that make me relive the tragic memories, have moved to a place which would be far away from them.

I bought Property on the outer fringe of the town from where I could easily keep watch on the borders of the city and also it is between the La Push and the Fork city's borders thus making it easier for me to keep an eye on both the Cullens and the Quileute activities.

My _legit_ document enables me to easily make me the citizen of the country and also my easy access to the local high school, the only downside of me not aging for a day is that I have to attend school again. Well that sucks; but it's a necessary for me to make myself more the part of the crowd plus it helps me keep an eye out for the Cullens. For the Quileute I would have to infiltrate in their bunch and make myself their friend. Still no one from the reservation had phased into wolf form, as only the young can phase into wolf form and as the older generation can't transform now the younger generation would and I had kept tabs on all the potential shape-shifters so I could take it slow with them right now. Whereas he would not have to be worried about revealing his identity to both of these factions as he was an _immortal_ human beingso to them he would look, smell and feel like a normal human.

So in order to keep tabs and to get in contact with everyone he had asked his guardian _(It was himself in a Kage Bushin) _to make his introduction to forks through the police chief who at the moment was Charlie Swan who is a quiet man with friends from the reserve such as Billy Black the member of the tribal council. So in a way he had made so that Charlie would keep an eye on him for his guardian and would look out for Naruto.

**Flashback**

"Hi, you must be the one that called me? The new residents of the city?" Charlie

"Yes The names Jiraya, it's nice to meet you in person officer , as I have told you I will be leaving my ward Naruto here unsupervised as my job doesn't permit me to stay around long at my home. I would like to just know that someone would be there to look out for him incase he needs it. As you know it's hard for a kid to fit in initially. Hey kid come here and say hello" Jiraya _(Naruto Kage bushin)_

"Hey chief swan, my name is Naruto, Its nice to make your acquaintance hope I wouldn't be a bother to you. Thanks for your help." Naruto

"No problem kid, just call me when you need anything and I will give you a tour of the place and familiarize you with the city" Charlie

"Thanks" Naruto

**Flashback end**

I had seen the whole city with Charlie and got to know all the places though I already had the idea of the place cause of all the scouting done before. He had introduced me to his friends and all the people and to the high school headmaster Harold Greene and then dropped me home and before departing had told me to call if I needed anything.

Next week it would be my first day of school and that would be where I would start befriending the Cullen kids. And in order for me to keep complete control over the situation and the future events I had to be friends with these guys too. I had found out about the kids previously by a little scouting and information gathering and also some information from Carlisle.

You see after sometime I had gone to the hospital by cutting my arm so as to get stiches and had done so intentionally so as I could get face time with Carlisle Cullen. As Charlie was there as soon as I called him, I was treated directly by Dr. Carlisle. We engaged in small talk by me fascinated by the profession of doctors and thus I made him a friend. He had told me about his family and all.

From the info I gathered I had deduced that the bunch consisted of

Carlisle Cullen (Husband) basic vampire powers, the family head and a doctor as a profession

Esme Cullen (Wife) simple vampire wife and loving mother with basic vampire powers

Rosalie Hale (adoptive daughter) basic vampire powers soulmate of Emmett

Emmett Cullen (adoptive son) basic vampire powers soulmate of Rosalie

Jasper Hale(adoptive son) Emotion manipulation soulmate of Alice

Alice Cullen (adoptive daughter) Precognition soulmate of Jasper

Edward Cullen (adoptive son) Telepathy

These made up the Cullens at the moment, and he would make these people his allies in the near future.

**The First Day of school**

It was Monday, I had just come back from training and now was getting ready to go to school for the first time after centuries. Though this was not the same kind of educational facility as the one which I had attended but never the less it was finally a school and I hate schools. Period. But it is a key part of my plans to initiate and it won't be a bad experience as my last one.

I had to pose as the kid with a shady past and befriending would be now easier with me being friends with Carlisle. Though I hadn't met his children personally I had known enough about them.

I had bought a new car an Audi R8 to suit my taste, here I was parking my car in the school parking lot and I saw all the kids staring at me and my car with awe. Then I went straight inside the main building to the headmaster's office where he introduced me to Ben Cheney who had taken me to the get my class schedules and familiarized me with the school campus and got me to my first class English.

I was in the same class as Edward Cullen by my age and as he is a telepath I had a mental barrier on my mind which would show him of me thinking about girls, books and food. Though I could read his thoughts but that could only be done by me as a part of my bloodline.

I went up to the teacher Mr. Mason; who welcomed me and asked me to introduce myself to the class…

Naruto "Hey guys, Nice to meet you all, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am from Japan from where I have recently moved here to, I hope we will be friends " he was pointed to a free seat at the back which was besides Ben , and I went over and sat at the place and promptly dozed off due to my lack of interest in studying.

As soon as class was over we had a break the teacher called me over and said,

"Mr. Uzumaki, I understand that it was your first day of school but it would be highly recommended to you to pay attention when the class is going on rather than sleeping. I will let you off the hook this time, but please refrain it next time. "Mr. Mason

"Sure." Naruto (_ it's not like I need to pay attention, being a Sage has its perks, like my conscious perception of my surroundings, so even though I didn't pay attention to him I do know what he had taught during the entire period)_

During lunch I was dragged by Ben to a table where he sits with his friends usually they were also from my class they were, Jessica, Mike and Angela.

Soon I knew all of them and was pretty much mixed up with them. Then I sensed the Cullens coming and tentatively watched as they walked gracefully _more like gliding_ to their seats. I had to be friends with them inorder for me to protect them in the future though considering I am human I had to watch my back from them but since they are vegetarian I don't think I would be in danger.

So next class was biology and I was paired up with Edward, he looked calm and collected like a vampire would and was detached from the world around him. That would change in the near future. So I went over and introduced myself and though his demeanor was so detached that i could see a eerie resemblance to Sasuke. But seemingly the approach which I had done with my previous friend would be useful for this cause too, by not giving up till I made him my friend. So I did try to strike conversations,

"Hi, as you already know my names Naruto and you are Edward right" _Naruto_

"Yes my name is Edward Cullen." _Edward_

"Cullen? By any chance are you related to Carlisle Cullen?"

"That would be my father. How would you know him, aren't you new to this town?"

"Yes well true, you see I had a small injury….he…he… _(Snickers)…._so I had to visit the doctor"

"hmpf…"

Well the conversation ended with his reply, which totally was like sasuke. I guess being an emo is also a part vampires powers, though I could say different for his father and siblings…

The class progressed at its pace and as it finished I left my seat by giving Edward a polite good bye… the rest of the day progressed slowly. Later I went to eat with Charlie as I had promised him,

So I arrived at the diner Charlie was already at a table with Billy Black. . This would prove to be fruitful to me as in a way it would help me get close to the Quileutes. He called put to me and I came over and sat at the table

Naruto " hi, sorry I was late Charlie, as it was the first day it was difficult to get my way around"

Charlie " no problem Naruto. We also got in just sometime before you as I had to pick him up. Oh right this here is one of my best friend, Billy Black. He lives up at the reserves. And this Billy is Naruto Uzumaki, the one that I told you about before"

Billy "yes, hello Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you. So how is the city of fork so far?"

Naruto "yes, it's a quiet little city and it's just what I think I want right now"

Billy "yes, Charlie said what happened. I am sorry for your loss, if there is anything you need…."

Naruto "yes thanks for your help, its much appreciated"

Well then the dinner progressed smoothly and I got to know quite a lot about the Quileutes residing in the reserves and Billy children. His son who seemed to be the same as my age, who Billy said he would soon introduce me to when he could or I could visit him at the reserve.

Charlie also looked very happy _well as happy as he could look with his nature _when I pointed it out he said that he had got news that his daughter who he had not seen from a long time would be coming over to stay with him in a month or so. So he was enthusiastically looking forward to it and making preparations for her to stay with him.

Soon the dinner was over and I took my leave. With a good bye and see you soon I was off to my new home. Reaching my new home parked my car and my belongings and went on to train for the day. My new home was on the outskirt region of the main city of forks, it was between it and La push. Though it was just a cover I would just go in the nearby region where there is the dense forest where i had built a training ground. The training area consists of a simple open with a clearing and some trees and a small waterbody. I had known very well that the Cullens come here often to hunt for animals thus I had placed a powerful barrier which made the place invisible to the outsiders and would let them not enter unless they have my permission. There was also a seal on it so as to make anyone on the outside to be unconsciously steered away or around the place thus ignoring and completely securing my privacy.

Going through my regular training routines I practiced for hour and then returned to my place took a quick shower and thus ended my first official day as a _normal _resident of Forks.

**End Chapter.**

**I always like to elaborate things so I have tried to do as such in this chapter may be a little slow for some but it's what I am. Anyways I like to thank the readers who have read my last chapter and also to the ones who are following my story. Hope I don't disappoint you with this one either.**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 2: Phase one 

**Naruto POV**

After some un-eventful weeks, I had managed to become fast friends with Jacob, he is Billy's son. We usually meet up on Saturdays and have fun with his other friends at the reserve. Charlie was excited about his daughter coming to stay with him.

I had finally managed to be on a somewhat friendly basis with Edward, I was now able to get answers which were not in a monologue. I was on good terms with Carlisle; I had even met Esme (his wife) and enjoyed their company. Though there was a great progress with Alice too, due to her bubbly nature. I doubt though it was out of her curiosity as to, why she may have seen just of glimpse of me in her visions standing on the cliff overlooking the city, which was also a **mild memory justu **with which I incepted that vision in her just as to make myself more involved with the Cullens; just a little manipulation for a greater good. I know she wouldn't get any other visions regarding me, unless they are implanted in her cause I am the piece of the game which has no definite move but when used will changed the whole game, _hey I was not called the no. 1 unpredictable ninja for nothing_. I most definitely know that she would take that issue up to her family and thus they would be intrude by me cause Alice's vision meant that I would be involved with them in something with them soon.

I was soon invited by Carlisle to his house for dinner, he said that

"As you are new here consider it as a sort of welcoming dinner to you from Cullen, seeing as you are friends with Edward, Alice and me too." Carlisle

"Well I don't mind, it would be great. Though I hope I am not a bother to you. "Naruto

"No problem, also you have met my other children too, right?" Carlisle

"I haven't met them personally but Alice talks a lot about them and you, though I think I have seen Jasper but he doesn't talk much." Carlisle

"Yes he is like that. Well anyways, you are all done, but I must say you should be careful next time. These kinds of injuries happen to you often. Are you sure you have no problem in your eyesight?" Carlisle said jokingly. I was sitting in his cabin at the hospital getting stiches for a cut which I had on my hand. _This was all part of the plan._

"Yes right I am sure my eyesight is much better than you old man. I could out match you in that anytime if you want. I am just a little bit curious about my surrounding to watch other interesting thing." Naruto

"More like clumsy." Edward said while coming in through the door of his father's cabin.

"Hello Naruto, father we have to go mother has called us home. She has something to talk about" _(though I think it may be about something else, just a cover code to talk in front of me)_

"Yes well I am finished with treating Naruto, we can leave now. I am sorry Naruto to cut it short but I have to leave." Carlisle

"Yes I know family first. Good bye. I am sure Charlie must be outside to pick me up, knowing you may have called him" Naruto

"Yes well it's his orders to call if you are here, can't help it your guardian left you here under his care. And he is not the one to shy away from responsibility." Carlisle

"Yes I know and I appreciate that. Ok bye Carlisle. Edward." Naruto

Then outside as expected Charlie was waiting for me in his car. Though I know it was a sort of cover for me to stay in touch with the current unusual events of activities in the city, it was nice to know someone was there to look out for u in the time of your need.

"Hey Charlie, what bring you here?" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Don't act funny with me, Naruto. What was it this time?" Charlie

" well I was looking around an alley way and I saw an old lady who was trying to cross the path, so I went over to help her but somehow I slipped and I sort off caught her purse which she assumed I was stealing her purse . So she ran after me with her cane in her hand and I tripped on a black cat and thus I came tumbling down with the cat and when I stopped i held up the poor little cat who intern gave me this scratch on the hand." Naruto… _well truthfully it was just a little scratch which I got while training with a new rasengan which I am trying to develop. But the look on Charlie and even Carlisle's face was good._

"Is that so….. This scratch is what you call 4 stiches. I met Dr. Carlisle when he was leaving just moment before you came. You should be more careful you know." Charlie

"Yes well it's the same." Naruto fake pouting.

"Ok well I will leave it for now. So had dinner or should I drop you home?" Charlie

"Dinner would be ok." Naruto

So we went to the same place where he has been taking me since the time I started living in forks. A little chit chat her and there and I was dropped home. As soon as I was inside I removed the bandages covering my wound and saw a completely healed arm. I changed into my training gear and went out to my clearing.

I had sensed the Cullens enter the forest today. Must be some food hunt or such I had left a Kage Bushin which would be capable enough to scout for now and it would summon when need arise for me to step in. and thus I started out my normal routine.

After some hours I got back the memories of the Bushins, meaning it had dispelled its self and the Cullens had left. Though it did give me an interesting memory of the conversation by the Cullens.

**Memory**

"So you invited a human to feast in our home?" Rosalie

"Yes Naruto is a friend of ours plus inorder to find out more about the vision Alice had it is necessary to interact with Naruto on that level so as we can gain more information as to why this vision would be triggered in the future." Carlisle

"But was it wise Carlisle to invite a human in our home and that too considering we are vampires, we won't be able to eat like him and if we lost control we might eat him." Rosalie

"I know that my family has more control over one self, so I can trust you all to behave" Carlisle

"Well I think it is nice for father to ask him to come for dinner it should be fun beside Naruto is so cute with his whisker marks" Alice

Jasper gave her a look which spelled jealousy

"You don't need to be jealous. You know that don't you" Alice said as she kissed jasper

"It will be fun to cook again" Esme said

"It might help me information from his mind too rather than his usual thoughts may be." Edward said as he remembered last time he tried to get in Naruto's mind he had ended up in a wild fantasy involving many women. And boy if he wasn't already dead he would have died of nose-bleed.

"Ok then if that's settled, let's head back" Carlisle

**Memory end**

Well that was the end of the day.

Well after class I drove behind Edward who was surprisingly driving fast which I intern to surprise him followed him with ease. I could have outrun his Porsche easily and reached at his home, but that would be suspicious to him. There as we reached I found Carlisle in the living room waiting for me he greeted me and I he showed me to the kitchen where Esme Rosalie and Emmett were there making food with the help of a video. Esme came over and greeted me

"Hello Naruto, hope you like Japanese?"

At that point Naruto got tempted to ask "what are you making?"

"Dumplings, rice cakes and chicken ramen "Rosalie answered boring

At this point Naruto had hearts in his eyes with drool coming out of his mouth, he went over and grabbed Rosalie's hands and started shouting "you are making the food of gods. I will be ever grateful to you."

At which the Cullens had a sweat dropped and Rosalie shrugged him off saying "weirdo…"

Moving on Carlisle showed me the house and by the time the tour was over we were back in the living room where Alice had arrived, she and japer had apparently gone to get some fruits. As soon as she came in she hugged me and started chatting in her usual demeanor.

When we all sat down for dinner Esme had busied herself in feeding us or more specifically me, it was funny to watch everyone just play with their food. It felt like I was in the witch's house from Hansel and Gretel being fed to get fat so they could enjoy eating me later. But I thought not to push the matter more as they are vampires who eat animal blood and they wouldn't feast on normal food but they had taken up their time to make ramen for me which was more than enough to get in my good books. With an "Idatakimasu "I dug in and I could sense people staring at me intently, but who cares when there is ramen in front of you.

**Edward's POV**

When Esme produced the ramen from the kitchen Naruto's face lit up like a kid on his birthday and then started breathing his ramen with such speed it would put a fat man to shame. He was eating with such intensity that it disgusted me to some extent whereas Esme, Emmett, Carlisle and Alice were enjoying the show whilst stifling there laughs. Rosalie had a kind of disgusted and bored expression on her face and jasper had his usual stoic expression.

When I tried to read Naruto's mind again I got stuck with a dream land of ramen everywhere u could see and Naruto in the middle eating it.

**Edward POV end.**

As soon as I finished my ramen I looked up and said to Esme that it was almost as good as the ramen at my place. To which Esme replied a thank you.

Then from behind him, Edward called and as soon as Naruto tried to turn he unfortunately slipped and had a little cut on his head from which some blood came out. Edward picked him up

"I am alright, just a little scratch no harm done." Naruto said as soon as he looked up he saw all their faces it looked like everyone was in control of their thirst but jasper was failing to do so _( as he was new to being on a vegetarian diet)_ he was about to pounce on him which Edward had read his mind and was about to intervene in his line of attack, but Naruto was least bothered he was after all one of the stronger being on the planet, so he looked directly into jaspers eyes and whispered a barely audible " calm down", as soon as he did that jasper was again in control of himself. It felt to him he was given a command which had to be followed and he was almost sure he heard Naruto's voice. He now knew for certain that there was more to Naruto then meets the eye.

Again Naruto said "why are you all looking at me like you have seen a ghost? Or is it that I am already dead and I have become a ghost. "To which he started running around in circles clutching his hair. This seemed to have lifted the pressure from the atmosphere of the room as everybody sweat dropped again.

This time Carlisle said "nothing of sort has happened Naruto. Though if you don't mind may I look at your head just to confirm it's just a scratch?" He looked at Naruto's wound which as usual was healing rather even by vampire standards and he was only human. Carlisle had observed this before also during treating him before and had secretly taken his blood sample for analysis because after all he was a doctor. He was still not able to get a reason for his rapid healing. But after he had seen the look on jasper's face when he was going to attack and in an instant calm down he knew something was off and he was sure he was going to find out soon.

Then Naruto said that he would take leave and thanked Esme for the food to which she replied she would love to have him over anytime to which Naruto replied " I will take you up for the offer, cause I wouldn't leave a chance to eat ramen " soon he sat in his car and drove off.

As soon as he was gone there was a family meeting at the Cullens residence.

Edward "I think there is something off in this situation."

Carlisle "yes I have my suspicions too, how exactly did you calm down jasper?"

Jasper "well unfortunately I had given into my thirst. But as soon as I was about to attack him i looked up at his eyes and for a brief second I did not see the blue eyes but that with Concentric Rings though I am still not sure about this and I heard a some tell me to calm down, It was more of a command then a request to which I felt I must obey. It was sort of with authority "

Edward "yes we all heard it though it was barely audible even for us vampires to hear with heightened hearing. "

Esme "you all don't think it was Naruto?" to which Carlisle gave a nod "but he is a mere human teenager how could he do that"

Edward " well jasper was about to pounce Naruto's thoughts had completely vanished for a second and he felt calm and collected and his eyes were different like jasper said I also saw it cause I was about to push Naruto out of jaspers line of attack, it felt he knew jasper was about to attack him."

Alice" I don't understand why did I not have a vision about this; it should have been in my vision. It seems like I can't see past Naruto. It's like those mutts from years back. You don't think he is one of them?"

Carlisle" no he is not of Quileute blood that I can confirm besides they all hate the sight of us, then it would not explain the friendliness Naruto displays with us. If it had been the case he wouldn't even be able to stand in front of us without losing his temper and transforming into a wolf." Further he continued "I am even curious about his healing factor, the cut though was not that big but the speed at which it healed was very fascinating, even our wounds don't heal that fast and we a vampires"

Edward "I had my suspicions since the day he has appeared among us. Even when I talk to him he doesn't reveal much and his past is very shady. I even looked up his family name and all I found nothing the contacts said that either it didn't exist or either it's classified."

Emmett" is it possible for him to be a half breed? Or the Volturi sent him to keep an eye on us?"

Carlisle." No I am 100% sure he is human by all means. I have done tests on his blood. Thus the Volturi also are not a part of this"

Alice "but Naruto doesn't seem like he is our enemy. In fact he gives out a friendly and warm aura."

Emmett "so what should we do?"

Carlisle "I guess we should keep our guard and I think it's time we find out more about Naruto. We have to follow him."

Edward "but if he is here for some ulterior motive than don't you think he would be expecting it?"

Carlisle "well it's worth a shot. I would like you and Alice to keep an eye on him seeing you both are close to him. Soon we will decipher this mystery."

With Naruto

Well I think that went better i thought. But the thing with jasper must have made them more suspicious of me. I did not want to reveal my true self to them so soon. I think I am pretty sure I am being followed if those blurs behind are any clues. But I guess it can't be helped anyways I would have to be allies with them so might as well get it over with soon. Though I think I am getting more involved with them then I need to. It would be difficult for me to disappear again if I get more attached to them…Nah; I think I am just being paranoid.

Though the part of being followed was true. As Alice and Edward had taken up that duty since they were both fast and stealthier. Naruto had reached his home and soon changed from his normal clothes to some kind of training outfit. And he came out from the backyard.

What Edward and Alice didn't know was that they were also being spied on by the Kage Bushins of Naruto spread in the whole city and the forest.

Naruto was calmly walking towards the forest he could have simply teleported like usual to his spot but it was time to reveal himself. He thought of enjoying the scenery today with the full moon and walk in the silvery light. As soon as he neared his spot he went in the barrier and from Edward and Alice's point of view he completely vanished without a trace due to the barrier thus they also went to the spot where Naruto seemed to have vanished while walking into. They were able to sense a foreign energy barrier (since Naruto had given them permission) so they walked inside this barrier to find a clearing with some wooden post and a hot water spring with steam coming out. Though they were fascinated with how a hot spring was there in forks, there was a garden full of different kind of herbs and flowers. All this seemed foreign to the atmosphere of forks. It felt as though the place inside the barrier had a different climate. They were so engrossed in their findings that they didn't notice two eyes opening behind them and soon a voice boomed in the clearing while a sinister laugh echoed "well…well….looks like you got lost in the wrong part of the woods"

**End Chapter.**

**Thanks for the likes and the reviews.**

**Well for the pairing, it will happen when it is supposed to no need to rush…I have something planned out**

**Oh and yes do review. Till then godspeed.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Previously….._

_Edward and Alice followed Naruto. It felt as though the place inside the barrier had a different climate. They were so engrossed in their findings that they didn't notice two eyes opening behind them and soon a voice boomed in the clearing while a sinister laugh echoed "well…well….looks like you got lost in the wrong part of the woods"_

* * *

><p>As a voice boomed in the whole place <strong>"well…well….looks like you got lost in the wrong part of the woods". <strong>

"Look Naruto, if that is your real name, we know it's you. Its time you come clean or else we may have to force it out of you." Edward

Naruto started chuckling "ha….ha…ha…..cute. Do you know who you are speaking to foolish boy! " as he appeared in front of them with his hands folded near his chest, Rinnegan in place of the normal blue eyes and with a menacing look in them.

He gave out massive amounts of KI which made it hard for Edward and Alice to even stand thus they were on their knees panting with the sudden pressure.

"You are still too young to threaten much less speak to me, **boy!** I would watch what I say if I were you." As he said that he let of the KI and stared at them as they staggered while standing up but failing they fell back on their asses.

" as for your questions I have allowed you to cross the barrier just to get it over with, but you could have asked it more nicely, you know." As Naruto said that both Edward and Alice both sweat dropped.

This time it was Alice who broke the silence, "well I think you certainly know who we really are, right?"

"Yes I know you all are vampires who have been living in forks for quite a sometime. I even know that you all are , as you like to call yourselves 'vegetarians', and are trying to fit in and life your life's 'normally'. "

At this point Edward interrupted," how do you know so much about us?"

"Do I have to remind you of your place again in the food chain?" at which Edward shut his yapping and listened on "good. Now as I was saying before being rudely interrupted." At which he gave a look at Edward." My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am the seventh hokage and unfortunately last surviving member of konoha village."

"I have also got another name the "rikodu sennin" or in your language "the sage of the six paths", I have been the guardian of earth and have been doing this for countless number of millennia."

"I have always come back from the shadows whenever the need arise and unfortunately it was time for me to step in as there is a great danger coming in your way, and I like you guys. I have been keeping an eye on Carlisle and his coven and besides I like you guys. Anyways my point being I am a friend who will help you with your future troubles."

At this Edward said" well thanks for your offer but we are capable of handling things ourselves as you know we are vampires and we have all the strength we need right here."

"Look here kid, I am not asking you I am telling you. So know your place." Naruto said "now sorry for keeping you all in the dark and yes Alice I will remove the mind seal on you so that you will know what I am talking about and so will Edward understand what I am trying to make him tell him."

"So that's why I was not able to look in the future. "Alice said

"Yes that is the case. As well as Edward you may have noticed that you are not able to read my mind or maybe you are not hearing anything at all like the previous thoughts which you read" to which Edward nodded." These are some of the perks of my previous life as I have been spying on you all since the time Carlisle has been active. "To which both the vampires gasped.

"Well now that's out of the way would you both mind leaving because I have to train or would you like a spar?"

At this Edward perked up he looked at Alice and said "well it's a great chance to assess his abilities and it would be some practice for me since it's been a long time since I had to fight. Ok Naruto I will take you up on that offer."

"well glad you did it was boring to spar with my clones, but seeing you are not that powerful I will only use…hmmm…let's see…30% of my power? Yup. That should be fair enough for this spar."

"Don't under estimate me. I will prove you wrong." Edward

"Well bring it on! Wait up…..Alice if you are not joining the spar though I highly recommend you do as this would be too easy for me, could you stand near the trees." Naruto

"Well why not it will be fun but now you have two vampires on your back so don't complain later." Alice said

"Alright let's begin!" Naruto

With that both the Cullens started to charge at Naruto who was standing at the same spot. He muttered _"tsche…..amateurs"_ soon Alice disappeared from his front and Edward was in front of him to deliver a punch to his face, whereas Alice appeared behind him to deliver a flying kick to his head.

Naruto said "ok I will teach you the three basic rules which my teacher thought me the first time we met."

"Lesson one _Taijutsu _"he said as he first caught the punch Edward was throwing at his way. And raised his other hand to catch Alice's foot that was about to kick him. With that he twisted Edwards hand and in the process twisting his whole body with force and then slamming him on the ground, Edward gave out a grunting sound. Meanwhile Naruto caught Alice's foot from behind and grabbing her foot she was thrown to a nearby tree while teasing her saying, "bet you didn't predict this". In return gave out a cry as she was roughly slammed on a tree's branch which broke at impact and she skidded on the ground making a small trench. Edward again got up. Naruto noticed that the crack marks on his face and hands were healing up. Well vampires were immortal until their heads were incapacitated.

"Lesson two _Genjutsu _"saying this Naruto put his hands in seal formation and soon the whole field became consumed with darkness, both the vampires were not able to see anything, they got their guard –on and waited for Naruto to make a move. Naruto's voice boomed "It's a good trick, no? Let me tell you a secret. I was originally unable to use Genjutsu, but since I got these eyes I was able to use to use it." Soon both of them were being grabbed and being pulled down on the ground by shadow hands and darkness was consuming them. They tried to resist and even tried to grab those hands but they were unsuccessful, it was suffocating them and they were on the brink of unconsciousness. But Naruto dispelled the justu and looked at both of them in binding and were on the ground with them looking paler than they usually are. He said, "Told you it's a good technique." Edward looked up at him," what the hell? Are you trying to kill us?" to which Naruto replied, "If I wanted you killed you would have been dead ages ago. This is just a friendly spar, looks like you bite more than you can chew."

Edward got infuriated with that and soon he broke his bindings and launched himself at Naruto and started to throw rough punches at Naruto who was dodging them with ease soon Alice came behind him and she landed a hit on him to which Naruto turned behind and said " hey, no fair." With that he disappeared with a poof and only smoke was left in his place. This left both the immortal teenagers confused.

Edward said to Alice, "don't put your guard down; it must be one of his tricks." Alice nodded in approval, he continued. "Did you have any visions?"

She replied," no, since he said he had done something by which I can't see any of his visions. What about you?"

"No I can't read any of his thoughts even now I have nothing."

Then they sensed Naruto from behind. He dropped down from the tree he was laying on and said," so you were able to defeat my clone and I thought I would be able to sleep more. Oh well looks like he thought you two lessons now for your final lesson _Jiujutsu_ ." with that he saw that both of them were not moving from there ground this time they looked as if they were going to move more strategically then rushing in. so he started running towards them with a huge gulp of air he breathed out _**"Katon Karyuu Endan" **_ (Fire Dragon Flame Blast) and soon a huge dragon made up of fire was coming towards them and as soon as it was going to make contact with them they got out of its path and Naruto dispelled the jutsu and said " well that's the end of the lesson for today. Hope it was enlightening" to which Edward replied," This one could have killed us."

Naruto waved his hand and said "no it wouldn't I would have released it, beside it would have only burned a little."

Alice said "well let's see the spar is over we should take our leave. It was fun fighting with you and we look forward to a rematch in the future. I am sure that the help we will get from you is much appreciated from Carlisle once he knows it."

Naruto," hey what are friends for and I would like to talk to him too once you get it over with him and your other family members today. I think I have to arrange for training sessions for you guys too, you are so slow and not at all up for combat."

Alice." That may be true but we were also holding back to size up your skills, so don't under estimate us, you might regret it"

Naruto "hey one thing that I don't do is under-estimating someone, in the past many of my opponents were defeated by me due to them under estimating me."

Edward" yes well good thing for you. We will meet again at school tomorrow so we take our leave, good night"

Naruto "Yes good night and thanks for the spar hadn't had the pleasure of sparring with other people for some time now, I will tell you more about myself in the future and also thanks for inviting me over for dinner, haven't had homemade ramen for a long time" as he said, he had a thought _"I wonder if I could get Esme to cook ramen for me every day…"_ he had drool coming out of his mouth and imaging himself running towards the ramen with a sunset on the far of distant and hugging his ramen. Outside dream world Edward was getting his dream and he gagged from the thought of it.

Edward said" that's just gross and unhealthy for an obsession."

Naruto, "yes that was even too youthful for my taste. I have dishonored the holy gods of ramen for that I shall punish myself by running 4 laps around the city of forks on my hands." He said with a fist balled up and determination in his eyes.

With a sweat drop Alice said." right…well we should leave now." With that she left with a green faced Edward to their home to retell their family of their findings about Naruto. One thing she was sure that with Naruto things would get interesting in the future.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Arizona Isabella Swan was preparing for her travel to forks to live with her father. She was thinking of how her life was miserable, but she had no idea how exciting her future was going to be.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter.<strong>

**Thanks for the likes and the reviews. Its appreciated and taken into consideration. **

**Well this one came out later than I intended…the next one more so as I have some work. Hope I could finish the next chapter by the end of this week.**

**so till then godspeed and god-bless. do review**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or twilight!**

_Previously,_

_With a sweat drop Alice said." right…well we should leave now." With that she left with a green faced Edward to their home to retell their family of their findings about Naruto. One thing she was sure that with Naruto things would get interesting in the future._

_Meanwhile in Arizona Isabella Swan was preparing for her travel to forks to live with her father. She was thinking of how her life was miserable, but she had no idea how exciting her future was going to be._

**Present**

Naruto thought, "Well then now they are gone I could get my usual training on the way."

Meanwhile with the Cullens,

Carlisle, "so let's see what have we learned so far about Naruto. He is a ninja from a past long forgotten, a guardian of earth. He is will be helping us out in a future battle or danger which is to come upon us." Edward nodded and he continued "and he is going to meet me tomorrow with further information about himself." another nod from Edward and again he continued," and he has a thing for ramen you say? " Edward became green again at the thought of the parting thoughts from Naruto's dream land. Carlisle again asked," are you sure, you don't have any head injured or brain damage."

At which Alice interrupted ," yes he did but we are getting of the main point right now, he is strong that is for sure we weren't able to land a decent hit on him in the entire fight and when we did it was his clone!"

Carlisle," yes that is something that can't be overlooked. I am still contemplating weather to consider it a blessing or a boon to us but I guess we have to trust him."

Jasper, "I say we can trust him. I sense no ill intentions from him and his aura gives of a calming effect."

Rosalie, "great now we have a human who seems to be immortal and is much stronger than us who can kill us by just flicking a finger."

Emmett, " relax rosy, it won't turn out like that as far as I can tell if he did want us dead 'as he said' he could have been done with that several years ago. Besides I can finally have some fun fighting an opponent with that many skills" as he said that he had a grin on his face which reflected his excitement

Rosalie," yea yea, like he could beat you my bear." With that she hugged him from behind

Carlisle," ok, so it's decided. Gaining a strong ally is always better than gaining a strong foe."

Edward," I can we leave for now I would like to go hunt cause this fight has taken quite amount of my strength and I feel hungry."

Alice," wait up I am coming too. Jasper you coming along?"

Jasper gave a curt nod and came besides her and gave a chaste kiss on her cheek, "I want to kill Naruto just for laying a hand on you. How could he hurt my most precious possession?"

Alice looped her arms around his neck and leaned towards his face kissing him passionately and soon parted their lips from each other and rested her forehead on his and said," don't worry jazz, I may be a girl but I am a vampire too. Besides it was just a spar. So let's go and get me some food"

Suddenly she got a vision it was of Naruto looking over on the town of forks from the top of the mountains with a small smile on his face and below she could see the Cullen family performing their usual task but there was a new member amongst them that she could not make out quite properly yet.

Edward," well the first one with him."

Alice," yes I guess he removed those seals from me."

Carlisle asked," what was your vision?"

Edward," well it was nothing of importance just Naruto watching over forks and us from the top of the mountains."

Carlisle," well that just confirms the truth in his words. Ok kids I shall retire to my study for now, I think I will run some tests on his blood sample. I want to thoroughly examine it."

With that the three vampires left for the forest to hunt for animals whereas the other vampires retired to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day….<strong>

Naruto had woken up today earlier due to a call from Charlie to arrive at his home in some he took a bath and went to the kitchen to get a decent breakfast satisfied with his food, he went down to his garage. During his free time he had dug a basement underground for parking his cars. Right now his collection consisted of a Audi R8 , A Bugatti Veyron, a hot rod which was still under construction , Audi A4 3.2 Quattro ,a hummer, a BMW M3,Z4,X6 , Porsche Turbo 911, Carrera GT and some 5 vintage cars which were in top notch condition. How do you say he could buy these cars, well let's just say he had made good use of his immortal life on earth. As he had yet not revealed his other cars in public he fitted his R8 with winter rims for the weather and was out through his

As requested by Charlie he arrived at his home to meet his daughter Isabella as she was moving to forks today which he had known because Charlie for once looked excited for something than his usual stoic self. And since she would be new in town and it would be nice to have a someone of her age to give her company and he had found out that Jacob and Billy were also coming over with Bella's gift from Charlie so it would be fun to meet them too as it had been quite some time since he visited the reserves.

He pulled over by Charlie's drive ways he could already see that chief swan had returned since his police car was parked so he parked his own car and waited outside for Billy and Jacob giving the father and daughter some time alone. Soon both of them arrived too and as soon as Jacob got a glimpse of him he started waving at him and Naruto gave a small wave.

Billy soon was wheeled in front of him," hey, Naruto how are you? Haven't seen you in a while"

Naruto," nothing much, just hanging around here and there."

Billy," well I heard you are making new friends with the Cullens. How's that going for you?"

Naruto, "what the hell? Are you spying on me or something?"

Billy," nope, just heard it from Charlie that you had dinner with them. Must have been….interesting?"

Naruto," yes it was good we all had a fun night."

Billy," takes my advice and stay away from them. You are new here and it would be wise to listen to us"

Jacob," Naruto they are a bunch of weirdo. Besides why haven't you visited the reserves yet? It's been ages since you came over last time."

Naruto," sure Billy I will try to take your advice but can't promise you anything and Jacob I promise I will try to come around next weekend if possible."

Jacob," cool. Embry and Quil have been bugging me when you would come back."

As soon as he finished the door to the Swan residence opened and came out Charlie with his daughter right behind him. Well she has her father's hair color. She looked pale considering she was from phoenix, her physique looked fragile and small. She looked as if she was uncomfortable in meeting new people, well looks like she was trying to act normal. Charlie greeted Billy in their usual manner and then he introduced him to Isabella and then they started their routine bickering like the teenage kids they were,

Naruto, "yo. The name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am also new to forks. I arrived a few weeks back."

Bella," hi. Nice to meet you." And she gave an awkward handshake.

Jacob," hi. You probably don't remember but we used to make mud pies together when we were little."

Bella gave an awkward nod which kind of looked like she was "right, I remember." Then she looked over at the two 'adults' and asked "are they always like this?"

Jacob" it's getting worse with age." and then Naruto added," hey its nothing compared to when they have drinks."

Charlie and Billy came over and Charlie said, "So what do you think" as he patted the truck besides him

Bella asked," of what?"

Charlie" of your home coming present. Just bought it off from Billy here."

Bella," this, really! Oh my gosh."

Jacob," I totally rebuilt the engine myself, here I will show you"

Naruto," why didn't I get ant homecoming present?" he said as he cried anime tears in a dark corner.

Billy," told you she will like it. I am down with the kids."

Jacob and Bella entered the truck while Naruto was leaning on the window of the passenger side. Jacob instructed Bella on how to drive it. Well one thing Naruto sure thought was that Bella is different considering she was interested in a big old truck.

Soon she asked," so do you need a ride to school?"

Jacob," nope, I go to school at the reserves."

Bella," well that's too bad and what about you Naruto?"

Naruto," well I do go to the same school you will be going to. So don't worry about knowing at least one person at school because you know me." He said as he gave a good guy pose. He further continued," but I will come in my own car so thanks for the offer. But we will meet at school."

With that over he turned to Charlie" well now I should get going I have an appointment with some."

Jacob joked," what you got a date?"

Naruto reacted over dramatically pointing towards the horizon and said," yes my friend I have a date with Destiny! adios amigos." With that he gave a small goodbye to all of them and got in his car and left.

Bella," did that just really happen."

Jacob," well Naruto can be intense sometimes. But he is a good friend. It's good that he goes in the same school as you. Believe me it will be fun"

Meanwhile with Naruto thought …..Well the game changing piece has finally entered the board looks like the party will start soon. He was currently driving to the hospital to meet up with Carlisle.

He parked up and went in his office after asking the receptionist if he was in. The hospital folks were used to seeing him as it was a common occurrence of him coming in once a week with a wound to be stitched up and usually it was done be Dr. Cullen. But today he had come for a different reason to explain what was going on and what had to be done.

Naruto," hey Carlisle "he said as he sat on the chair opposite to him," I presume you have been updated about last night?"

Carlisle," yes I have and it was shocking to say the least. But why have you decided to show up now of all the time?"

Naruto," well I was holed up at Charlie's place because his daughter had come over…." Carlisle said," Wait, I meant now as in why did you choose to come out of the shadow back in the world of living."

Naruto," well as I had informed Edward I have been keeping track on you since you started with your agenda of no human blood drinking. And kind of felt inspired by your compassion and I was reminded of myself so I have been keeping an eye on you. I have sensed great danger coming your way so I thought, hey why not help you all out, it wasn't like I had nothing better to do."

Carlisle," so you say a great danger is lurking in our future. Could you possibly know what exactly is it we are going to face?"

Naruto," can't say much but it's more of like and instinct or signal which I get during the time when danger is near and it usually guides me to do stuff."

Carlisle," so you don't really have a clue what we will be up against."

Naruto," nope"

Carlisle," well anyways it's good to know you are on our side. So tell me you have been keeping an eye on me since my birth as a vampire or later."

And soon Naruto was relaying to Carlisle the story of how he stumbles across Carlisle and how he had been keeping tabs on him.

By the time Naruto was finished it was almost 8 and he was taking his leave

Carlisle," well you are an interesting person Naruto. I would also like to apologize I may have taken a bit of your blood sample inorder to test your identity and the healing factor. I always had doubts about your identity in the first place."

Naruto," nah fell nothing of it. Its ok I guess not that you can do anything with it. Yup so that pretty much raps it up."

Carlisle." Yes well thanks for your help and we are greatly honored to be friend with the sage of six paths."

Naruto," looks like you did some research. Good I almost forgot to explain that to you. Less work for me"

With that he went off to his home as it was time to eat and train.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day…<strong>

Bella had arrived at school in her red truck as she parked it and got off she looked around and saw how all the kids were giving her a look which spelled weird. A guy standing nearby said "nice ride."

She said thanks. She searched for Naruto's R8 as he had said he goes to the same school ND mostly is in the same class and soon there was a screeching sound and an Audi came from around a corner drifting and parked up between two cars with a grace even a ballet dancer couldn't achieve. Naruto came out of it.

Bella wondered if he was from japan how come he had blonde hair and a tan…..but she shrugged it off considering it was just family genes considering she herself was pale and she had lived in phoenix.

Naruto looked over and spotted the big red truck and saw Bella he waved and shouted "hey, Bella! "

He came over to her side and soon they started walking inside the campus. Soon Ben came over and addressed us;" hey Naruto, and you must be Isabella Swan."

Naruto," yo Ben, Bella this here is Ben he claims to be the eyes and ears of this school, be careful what you say around him, you might never know what may come in the next school paper."

Ben," hey I didn't do anything to you."

Naruto," ya but you were the one who busted me of planting bombs in the toilets. And that too you made into the school paper's headline."

Ben," yes well it was my duty."

Naruto," and so it is my duty to deliver justice for myself. "

Ben," any ways what do you have to say Bella? If you need anything I am there."

Bella," well no….i am kind of suffering silence type."

Ben," cool good headline for a feature…"

Naruto saw what was happening looks like Bella every male was getting attracted to her, if the pheromone he smelled from all the boys was any clue. Looks like Bella would be having an interesting love life. Bella looked at Naruto for help and he said," oh right sorry ben we got to meet the principal I have been instructed to do so by the chief, so got to split."

Ben," ya sure, bye Bella Meet you later. We are in the same class after all."

Bella," thanks. I don't usually do well with company."

Naruto," Nah no need to explain, that guy is way too clingy for his own good. So here we are you will get your schedule. Go get it I will wait here so I can show you where your first class is."

Soon Bella went inside and got her schedule and gave it to Naruto reading," so your first class is English well mine is math's so I guess we meet at lunch. I guess those guys will be with you till then."(Like hell I will sit with them at lunch. Sorry Bella but you are new and fight your own battles. At least some of the miniscule ones.)

Soon Bella met up with Mike who was also smitten by Bella and Jessica who came in time to break off Mike from Bella, (nobody stole mike from him). In lunch Bella searched for Naruto who was not present so she sat with Ben after looking around. She asked "say, where is Naruto."

Mike," well he doesn't normally isn't around for lunch and mostly when he is there he doesn't sit with us as he said that we are too noisy for his taste, can you believe that?"

Bella," you don't say…." (Great thanks Naruto for leaving me with them)

Soon all the commotion was done with. Bella spotted a group coming in wearing white and looked pale.

Bella asked" who are those guys?" she asked looking nervous for some reason and insecure.

Jessica answered," oh, they are the Cullens. They moved here from Alaska a few years back. They are the foster kids of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. And they are real close as in 'close' close."

So Jessica went on explaining about them and soon Edward came in who was looking at Bella hungrily, which made Bella uncomfortable.

Further Jessica continued," and look here comes Naruto. Apparently he is the only kid in school who I have seen socializing with the Cullens."

Bella looked over their table again and saw Naruto sitting down and he greeted all of them and soon turns to Edward and looked where he was looking and saw Bella he waved at her and she waved back.

Edward," do you know her?"

Naruto," yes. She is chief swan's daughter. Recently moved in, the newest resident of forks. Why?"

Edward, "nothing."

Naruto,"interesting. Looks like Edwards got a crush. Is that hunger for blood I see?"

Edward banged his fist on the table and got up," shut up!"And he left.

Naruto," was it something I said."

Rosalie," you really know how to annoy people."

Naruto," that is a trait I was born with."

Alice," well I am seeing her and I will be very good friends."

Naruto," that you will."

Emmett," hey Naruto since lunch is over and from the looks of it you are going to skip biology do you mind having a spar with me."

Jasper," I would also like to test my skill against you if you don't mind."

Naruto," I thought you will never ask. Well what are we waiting for?"

Soon Naruto ran to Bella and said," I am so sorry to ditch you at lunch, these are also my friends but sometimes it gets quite noisy for even me to handle hope you understand. Have to go."

Bella," wait Naruto isn't next class biology we have it same right."

Naruto," ya about that something has come up and I have to go so I guess you will be on your bye"

With that he ran to the door where the Cullens were waiting. They all soon left for Naruto's training grounds.

Where as in school Bella had entered biology lab and it was her first meeting with Edward who was try to resist her.

Meanwhile with Naruto,

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were with Naruto waiting just outside the clearing where he trained. Soon they were joined by Carlisle and Esme they didn't want to miss out the chance to see the amount of skills Naruto had firsthand. Naruto came up and said ok now you can enter I added your signature in the seals so you can enter. With that they came inside and saw the most beautiful place they couldn't think was possible in forks.

Naruto," well this is my training ground. I made it myself."

Everybody was awe struck, the pond the lush green grass and flower beds which were not possible to sustain at this time of the year.

Carlisle," how do you sustain this plant life form in this atmosphere?"

Naruto," well it's a constant supply of chakra which helps me to sustain them, I also grow my own herbs and some amount of vegetables. All this was made possible by the jutsus."

Carlisle," so what exactly is chakra?"

Naruto," well it's basically the life force, the mixture of physical and spiritual energies. There is also a third energy the natural energy. Which only can be attained after a certain level of mastery."

Carlisle," interesting."

Naruto," so come on lets go on to the fun part." Naruto went in the middle of the clearing and soon the cheerful attitude was replaced with a serious one of that of a veteran of war." So who is first?"

Emmett," that would be me." as he came and stood opposite to Naruto. Don't take me lightly though "

Naruto "sure now ready? Ok begin…."

With that as Naruto anticipated tried to attack head on with a feral cry. He felt like a grizzly attacking. But Naruto was not really intimidated as he raised his open palm at Emmett and closed his eyes and soon opened them and there was the Rinnegan. He could see that for a brief second Emmett hesitated between his attack and as he neared Naruto, he caught it with his open palm and said "I am waiting princess, any day now…"this infuriated Emmett more as he started to throw furious punches at Naruto who caught them with ease.

Meanwhile on the side lines,

Carlisle," it's as if he can read his every move and what are those bizarre eyes. It seems to have concentric rings going in?"

Alice," he said it is the Rinnegan. It sort of the thing which makes him the sage of the six paths."

Carlisle," well I guess there is much more to learn of Naruto."

Jasper," I am eager to get my chance to fight him too."

With Naruto, "well Emmett it's fun parrying your punches but it's kind of getting boring. May be I should show you one of my jutsus."

With that he launched himself at Emmett made a few hand seals and shouted," **Doton Tsuchi Kairo"**( Earth Style Earth Corridor) with that Emmett was caught in an earth dome with only his head coming out and he was growling furiously. Naruto," well that was easier than I expected, let me give you a free advice to use it or not is up to you. You are too hot headed and you rush in without assessing your situation. But you are courageous and have no fear what so ever. Well those are your admirable qualities. Now calm down then I will release you from this."

With that Emmett started calming down and soon Naruto released the jutsu. As soon as he did that Rosalie rushed to Emmett side and started to take care of him." Baby are you all right."

Emmett," these are nothing, it was quite fun actually, let's have another one soon Naruto I will surely train and kiss your ass."

Jasper," looks like it's my turn"

Alice," be careful don't hurt yourself."

Jasper nodded and entered the clearing," Naruto if you need a break I can wait."

Naruto," nonsense, if I get tired so early I wouldn't be here right now. Let get it on"

Jasper," very well, but be warned I have had prior war fare experience."

Naruto," big deal, all of you who came up to fight me has said the damn thing. Well tell you what I will give you an advantage I will only use _Taijutsu_ nothing else."

With that jasper got ready in fight stance. he did not charge head on but he remind in the same place as if sizing him up soon he also started running towards Naruto, but Naruto bent down and came back up with a punch which jasper dodged and gave another swing at Naruto who again jumped in the air and delivered an aerial kick, but jasper moved out of the way so that left the ground to take the impact of Naruto's kick which formed cracks on the ground like a spider-web.

Jasper thought if I would have been hit by that I could have had serious damage. Soon he replied to Naruto with a kick of his own but Naruto caught it and slammed him to the ground. Then Naruto lifted him up and said," Here I will show you a move which I developed during my childhood."

With that he started punching jasper and with that he Shouted "**Uzumaki Naruto Rendan**" and created Four Shadow Clones, together they delivered a punch-kick combo, followed by a kick to the head that sent Jasper into the ground. Then Naruto got up saying "this match is over." And Naruto dusted himself and started walking towards the opposite direction.

But surely after a few seconds the crack marks on his face healing." It's far from over yet. I have seen a new born do more damage than this." Again he charged towards Naruto. His eyes were black with thirst and from the looks of it he was losing control on it.

So Naruto followed the suite and started charging towards him he shouted "I think that you need to learn your lesson the hard way!"

With that he also started giving furious punches to jasper the punches were of such strength that each blow delivered to his front one could see the blow impact on the back with the shirt tearing from there. And finally he held jasper by the collar and gave a look with his eyes and they shined with supremacy which jasper obeyed and fell to the ground defeated.

Naruto said," well that was entertaining. I must say jasper I had most fun fighting you. I guess what you said earlier was true."

Jasper," are you kidding, if you hadn't just only used hand to hand combat and I know you were holding back even then. You easily wiped the floor with me."

Naruto," well nothing is achieved without hard work. That I can guarantee"

Alice was once again at Jasper's side," jazz are you ok?"

Jasper," well nothing that won't fix on its own. But Naruto how is it that you are able to control me? You easily were able to subdue my thirst with just a command or even a look?"

Naruto, "well as I have told you earlier I am the supreme being right now on earth and thus I am at the top of the food chain as I said to Edward so it automatically obliges you to consider my order. But enough of this seriousness"

Carlisle," but still seeing the damage, I can't help but ask have you ever needed to use 100% of your power?"

Naruto," well there had been a need arise some millennia ago where I had to defeat a monster which terrorized a certain country, the said demon was slayed by me and that was when I had to use it all just to kill him and his whole demon army. But that's a story for another time."

Carlisle," well than I guess it's time for us to depart. I wonder why Edward hasn't shown up yet. Anyways Naruto, See you soon" and they all left.

Naruto was looking at the couples leave and he felt something which he hadn't felt for a long time….._looking at them reminds me of my loved ones who are long gone. I could give up this life just to be with them and her…_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile one of his scout clones disappeared doing patrol duty. Naruto looked through his memories…why looks like pests are entering my home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter.<strong>

**Thanks for the likes and the reviews.**

**Well this chapter came out earlier than I had expected. Looks like I had some time on my hand. Well I know it's kind of long but it's sort of a stepping stone for the story further. So I take your leave and do review. The next chapter may come out late as I have an exam coming up this week.**

**Till then Goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or twilight! Seriously if things would have gone my way Naruto would be grown up by now, much like dragon ball.**

**Well here is the going to write it with my exams on my head but I wasn't able to read andi thought hey why not write it instead pf wasting my time so…**

Well seeing through his memories looked like some anomalies had entered forks premises, he thought best to let it play it out and reveal himself only if need be, not that he didn't want to cut off there heads and finish them off but after his long life experience he had learned to think strategically and these would play a key role in future events as foretold.

Present…

Naruto was at the swan residence here to pick up Bella as her truck's engine had broken down which Charlie was going to take to the garage plus he had to get the truck new tires for the ice, but for the time being she needed a ride to school so Naruto was called in for the rescue.

Naruto was seated on the table having a cup of juice, since he had already had a good breakfast consisting of fish, some miso soup and of course home grown herbal tea he didn't bother eating cereal which Bella seemed to be eating. Charlie was seated on the sofa nearby reading the paper. one thing was clear Bella was similar to his father in personality. The atmosphere seemed so tensed around them as if they were sitting in front of a judge in a courtroom and being tried.

Naruto said, " so…. Charlie had interesting case lately?"

Charlie," well now that you mention it there had been an attack on a security guard in Grimhan mill at Mason County, probably an animal. So I figured I could lend a hand there which reminds me Bells eat dinner without me cause it may get late."

Bella," animal?"

Naruto thought, _right animal…not even close…actually considering they are predators hunting for food they could be called animals…hah never would have thought to put it like that…._

With that the dinner was done and soon Bella and Naruto were in naruto's car.

Bella, " whats it like to live alone. I mean your garudian is not with you so how does that feel, independent or may be free?"

Naruto," well its kind of cool I get the house to myself no one to pester me no one to order me around, _( no one to ask you how your day went, no one to fuss over you if you get even slightly wounded, no one at the dinner table to eat with.)_, yup its pretty awesome"

"What about you ? I mean that I am sure you must have been asked about it like a thousands of time but how is forks so far?"

Bella," well the weather here is something I really like cause cold and dark is my thing and Charlie is cool he doesn't get all clingy but he is over-protective in his own way."

Naruto," yes fathers tend to be like that."

Bella," if you don't mind me asking how did your…"

Naruto,"parent die….well it was a car accident all the three of us were there but I was miraculously saved where as my parents didn't make it."

Bella, " I am sorry."

Naruto, "nah its nothing I was too little to remember even so.."

Bella," hey since you are usually hanging out with the cullens or more specifically the only one who hangs out with the cullens could you tell me about them."

Naruto," you seem awful lot of interested….."

Bella," yes well Edward is in my class but as soon as he saw me he like panicked or more like was disgusted with me I think so was just wanting to know whats his problem."

Naruto," well that's not my place to say and I don't like to talk about one person to another behind his back, so I am afraid I can provide no help there. Well I can tell you one thing they all are complicated."

And soon there conversation ended and they arrived at the school building. Seeing Bella get down from naruto's cars did get some eyebrows to rise but with a bye from Bella Naruto was walking to the opposite direction usually where the cullens hang out.

Edward," seems like Bella came with you today."

Naruto," you don't whats it to you? (Edward remained silent not replying so) Hey Alice jasper what up?" Naruto quickly changed the topic.

Edward thought that today he would try to talk to Bella and get to know her. So in biology he did that, he introduced himself to her and talked to her which gave him some knowledge about her and she gained some more confusions about him like,

Bella," do you wear contacts? Cause I swear your eyes colour the other day were black?"

Edward," what no"

Bella," well right now they are sort of yellow."

Edward," yes they are the new florescent type.i got to go…" with that he left through the gate…

* * *

><p>With Naruto….<p>

_Man what is wrong with those two its like they are acting like a bunch of kids driven by cooties I know it doesn't make sense, well they will get around each other soon enough._

With that Naruto also came out of the place he was observing them and went near Bella.

" well looks like you are friends with Edward yourself."

Bella," no more like an object of my curiosity."

Naruto," well everyone has got their own mysteries, like mine why is it that we have to wait 3 minutes for the instant ramen to heat up. Why cant it be already warm and can directly be eaten as soon as its opened."

Bella just stood there with a blank look on her face

Naruto ," right well you wait at my car I will be right there with you in a moment. I have a little something I have to take careoff"

Bella," right, totally finish it I will wait outside. I have my ipod to keep me company."

Naruto," great, then meet you in a few." And Naruto went off to the opposite direction further into the school.

Bella went outside and was standing near Naruto's car in the parking listening to her ipod and she spotted the Cullens, more specifically Edward. It felt as if he was staring at her intensely.

Suddenly there was a screeching sound and a black van was coming towards her with uncontrollable speed and from the looks of it, it wont be stopping anytime soon. Well looks like she was going to die as a teenager, accepting her fate she was suddenly found herself in Edwards arm and the other hand outstreached which supposedly made a dent on the van and stopped it, leaving Bella unharmed. This was like unbelievable, un realistic and really not possible she had just seen Edward looking at her from the opposite side of the parking and the next minute he is by her side.

Soon Edward realized what he had done and quickly made an exit towards his car where all the other Cullens had witnessed it happen and none looking too happy about it, especially Rosalie.

On the other hand one could spot Naruto who was near the gate of the building who had just flickered back. _Damn I think I took that a little bit far, next time I will just play matchmaker by advice not really making up situations for them to bond. Although it did work to an extent._

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes earlier….<strong>

Bella," right, totally finish it I will wait outside. I have my ipod to keep me company."

Naruto," great, then meet you in a few." And Naruto went off to the opposite direction further into the school.

_Great those two will never get together until something pikes up Bella's curiosity to the next level. I wonder if a "you're my hero" situation will work._

So he quickly flickered out to the parking shadily and saw that Bella was standing near his car and Edward on the other side of the lot looking at her….._more like stalking his its intense! Now something that can create a situation. _

And a black truck was coming speedily _aha just what the doctor ordered._ He approached behind it speedily not that it was that fast for him anyways and thought _ I hope Edward makes it in time or my car will be damaged and I am so gonna kill his Volvo if that happens. _

With that brought out his hand curled up in a fist and flicked one finger at the back side of the truck making it lose control and gain more speed going towards Bella and his car.

And he flickered back to the school buildings entry.

* * *

><p><strong>Present…..<strong>

He ran near Bella and asked," hey Bella are you ok? Hit your head or something." _ Damn you Edward you dented my car you fricking idiot. Sure make sure the girl is alright dent the car its not important anyway. I will get my revenge._

Naruto," nope I aint buying it lets go to the hospital I don't want to take any chances and have you killed on my watch. I better call up Charlie."

So he drove her to the hospital. And he also drove Tyler to the hospital seeing that he had got a little hurt by the impact the van made with Edward. In a matter of minutes they were at the hospital and being treated.

Charlie drove faster than he had ever and reached the hospital as soon as he got the call from Naruto. As soon as he entered the ward Bella was seated on the bed with no injuries Naruto leaning on the opposite wall and tyler on the other bed getting his cut cleaned.

Tyler," Bella, I am sorry, I lost control."

Bella," its ok."

Charlie," you better be, you kiss your liscence goodbye."

Bella," dad I said its ok. I am fine"

With that thought on hold Carlisle burst In through the door," heard that the chief's daughter is in. Let check you shall we." "oh hey Naruto didn't see you there you haven't visited the hospital for a long time."

Naruto," ya hi doctor, well I haven't been my clumpsy self lately so no need to visit."

So Carlisle was checking over Bella, while Naruto and Charlie were standing on either sides waiting patiently in silence until Bella said," you know it would have been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn't there?"

Naruto thought._ Wow she really know what to ask and when to ask_

Charlie," Edward? Your kid?" he asked Carlisle.

Carlisle," well you are very lucky to have Edward at the right place and right time. Well nothing serious, you can go home. Charlie. Naruto."

With that Carlisle left and so Naruto , Bella and Charlie made it to the exit.

Charlie as opening the door," Bella you wait outside, you should probably make a call to you mom"

Bella," you told her" more like an exclamation rather than a question. To which Charlie shrugged in reply." I will be right with you I need to fill some paper work.

Naruto," wait Charlie, I will come with you."

Charlie,"okay" with this both of them went inside.

Bella heard Edwards voice on the other side and saw him talking with Carlisle and Rosalie about something she could only make out bits of.

Soon she saw she was spotted and she called out to Edward," listen I want to talk with you." So Edward started walking towards her and Rosalie and Carlisle left towards the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Naruto who had ditched Charlie and was on the other side waiting for Carlisle walking towards him with Rosalie.<p>

Naruto," hey Carlisle, Rosalie. I have been meaning to talk to you."

Carlisle, "about what?"

Naruto," well about the attack that happened at mason county. Three vampires had crossed in forks border and they are most likely the ones that attacked.

Carlisle," well why didn't you tell us before. "

Naruto," hey vampires also live on earth and they have an equal right to live though I don't have to necessary have to like the eating habits and no respect for human lives, of course you guys are an exception to it, but if its get out of hand then it becomes my problem till then its your problem."

Carlisle, " very well. We shall look into the matter."

Rosalie," great this is all just great. First Naruto next Bella if this keeps up all of us will be in danger."

Naruto," relax its not like I am a mortal human struggling with normal teenage problem. Remember who I am what damage I can do. Besides don't worry about Bella and Edward don't you have Emmett to understand enough how Edward feels."

Carlisle," yes it is the case and we always stand besides our family."

Naruto," well now if that's over I better leave too Charlie and Bella are waiting for me outside for dinner. Anyone care to join us?" I asked out of courtesy really

Rosalie snorted and Carlisle answered with a politely thank you and Naruto exited the hospital building.

Charlie," what took you so long?"

Naruto, " oh nothing. Had something to ask the doc."

Bella," are we going to stand here all day?"

With that the three of them were out from there to Charlie's favorite place to eat the local diner and the usual steak.

Done with the day everyone retired to there respective homes. Everyone with something on their mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella,<strong>

Well ,as much as I think of this the more I get confused. I should just go to sleep.

She suddenly got up from her sleep and thought she saw Edward standing in front of her bed. When she opened her lights he was gone.

Well this the first time I am dreaming of Edward Cullen, even a first to dream of a boy.

This put her feelings to even more confusion.

Little did she know Edward was crouching on her rooftop.

**With Naruto,**

Well, today was kind of productive. Now it looks like we are getting somewhere though slow but still progress.

But god I have to say Charlie has a thing for steak its like he is obsessed with it. He. Like that's something to be get obsessed with., now ramen is the food that one should be eating not steak. May be I should make him try it and then he will come to the light side of the glory of ramen.

Though those three vampires are getting ahead of themselves they are starting to hunt more. I think I might just go and deal with them now but I need it to play out I am getting this feeling that they are going to play a major role to turn some events here so I have to be patient.

With that he was gone to perform his normal routine training.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day…..<strong>

At school today was field trip day and the teacher was taking them to some green house for studying compost and stuff about going green. He was standing with Alice and jasper talking to them when he saw Edward near Bella trying to talk or maybe warn her and being confusing to sum it up.

He said to both the vampires in front of him," what exactly is Edward trying to achieve with this?"

Alice," well you see he is simply trying to pry her away from him so as to not harm her cause he fells she is the one."

Naruto," I can see he is doing a great job at that. He should know that it produces just the opposite effect."

Jasper," well its hard to understand for humans about that."

Naruto," sorry if I cant understand vampire love. But I know how it works cause the basics are the same at the end of it."

Alice," yes we feel he has to deal with it his own way and we will support his decision though I have seen in the future she will be one of us, but what I see is subjective so it may be changed."

Naruto," ya but Edward seems to have mood swings which are similar to a pregnant woman."

To which even Jasper let out a chuckle and Alice just giggled.

Soon all of them were hauled in the bus taken to the green house to go green. Edward was still pursuing Bella trying to warn her and apparently know what is in Jacksonville, _yup definitely mood swings._

While he was walking besides jasper and Alice. Suddenly Bella was about to trip but Edward caught her and seemed to get angry at her and told her," cant you stay out of trouble!"

But soon Jessica came jumping with joy to Bella. Looks ike mike had taken her advice and asked Jessica out for prom.

Speaking of which he was surprised that no one had asked him out to prom_. I have perfect blonde hair, good physique, the perfect tan and the perfect charming personality, yet I am not asked out to the prom. _He cried anime style tears and sulked in a dark comers. Why is it that I am never popular in school in any era.

Jasper called out, "are you going to sulk there for all they cause we are leaving." with that he was besides them again.

They soon caught up to Edward who was again warning Bella.

Edward," I think we shouldn't be friends. If you know better you will stay away from me."

Bella," well I think its too late for that don't you think? Besides you shouldn't have saved me with all this regret now."

Edward," you think this is regret? Well you have another thing coming. You don't know nothing."

Naruto interjected loudly," hey Edward why did you leave us behind. What ya doin Bella?"

Bella," nothing just talking."

Alice," are you goin to ride with us."

Edward," no our bus is full."

Naruto," not to worry Bella I will come in your bus."

But Bella also left to her bus without answering. Naruto looked at both side Edward climbing on one bus and Bella on the other he thought. "Okay…..am i invisible or something"

By evening they were at the school again and Naruto had decided to visit Jacob today since he had been bugging him for a long time now. When Jacob saw his car park in front of his house he ran out and ran right out and hugged Naruto

You see they had a sort of gotten close and had developed a brother in all but blood type of relationship. Jacob would tell him everything. He would come over at Naruto's place sometimes and play the Xbox on his home theatre, today Jacob talked about one oh his older friend Sam had been acting strange well strange according to Jacob but he was still normal. Naruto suspected that with so many vampires in forks the change was bound to begin one day but still it seems there is still much time and seemingly Sam would be the alpha seeing he would be the first to phase. But it need not be concerned right now. It also seemed that Jacob had a little crush on Bella though she didn't have the mutual feelings though she clearly did flirted with him at La push beach, well if she were a ninja she might have made it in the infiltration squad or even interrogation squad. But still it was wrong to flirt with Jacob to gain information but that would come to bite her in time. Though Jacob is a 15 year old and still a bit naive to understand that.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously,<strong>

Bella," why exactly did you come with us?"

Naruto," to keep you company ofcourse."

Hey! Naruto Bella nice of you to come here." Jacob called out coming towards them with two of his friends.

Naruto," Hey Jacob good to see you too. Are you stalking us or more specifically Bella?"

Jacob," nah stalking is a harsh word more like strategic shadowing. Besides you guyz are on our rez. You all here to surf?"

Bella," well most of us, I am still mentally and physicaly unequipped for surfing, but I have no clue about Naruto."

Naruto," Nah these waves for the kids I only surf when the waves are the size of the wall of China."

Bella," or you are just too scared."

Naruto," right I will show you when it comes. But the real scardy cat is your boyfriend didn't even show up."

Jacob," boyfriend?" with a hint of concern and sadnes may be.

Bella blushed a little,"he is not my boyfriend I just invited him to be polite."

Jacob," who is it?"

Angelica," Edward cullen."

Mike," or just a bunch of freaks."

Embry who was one of jacob's friend currently with him said," you got that right."

Bella," you know who they are?"

This time Sam answered," the Cullens don't come here."

At this Jacob gave them a look which said idiot. Naruto looked at them but had an question mark on his face on the outside where as on the inside he was like, way the go as if that will help you keep a secret.

Jacob," its nothing really Bella."

Naruto," you guys should keep Bella company I need to go anyways I have some work. Nice to meet you Jacob I will meet you at home in the weekend bye." With that he was gone.

**Present,**

And so it happened that Bella later squeezed out some information regarding the old legends of the Quileutes regarding the cold ones origins in forks. But as Edward is pinning for her it wont be a problem, if him stalking her at every step is a clue.

So here was Naruto sitting on a wooden post in his training field meditating." Well looks like tomorrow would be a sunny day. But I have a feeling that tomorrows events wont be as pleasant as its weather."

* * *

><p><strong>Next day….<strong>

It was as Naruto predicted the weather was sunny and warm thus the Cullens were nowhere in sight. Not that they were like the vampires shown on tv which burn by sunlight but rather they sparkle like diamonds….._ that I feel is so orochimaru…._ So cant look different more than they have to.

I overheard that Bella was going to port angeles with the girls I thought I might tag along there was this something I wanted to check out. So I was driving Bella to port angeles with the other two girls for the dress but apparently Bella wanted to ditch them and get a book but even I had to go to a place which had the stuff that I needed.

Bella,"so I will meet you all at the restaurant for dinner."

Naruto," ya sure. I will do the same I have a thing I have to do."

Meanwhile another Naruto was standing in the shadows near the boatyard where one of Charlie's friend Waylon was enjoying a beer and leaving in a boat for fishing but Naruto had sensed the three predators approaching him, now Naruto had a option either let him be killed or save him. Letting him killed would let the events unfold as foretold which would maybe help mold the future whereas if I save him I would risk those three running away or getting killed and exposing myself to them too. Not a tough decision to make but a life being taken in front of him makes him same as them, so he would go with the third option save him but do it so that he wouldn't be exposed to any of them.

Soon those three were surrounding Waylon and thus Naruto decided to interrupt their meal and save a life in the process, so he created clones.

Meanwhile in Port Angeles Edward was stalking Bella from the shadows while she was coming out of a book store. He was so engrossed at the task at hand that he didn't she a black figure come behind him and put a hand on his shoulder saying "hey its not good to stalk teenage girl"

That made him jump out of his skin. He slowly turned his head around and said, "jeez Naruto, don't sneak up on me. Its bad enough that I cant sense you plus I am busy so go away don't bother me."

Naruto," ah so filling up the daily quota of stalking Bella are we."

Edward," I am not stalking its more like lurking in the shadows to protect her."

Naruto," yes she has a knack of getting in accidents but still this is stalking, why don't you use the direct approach."

Edward," its complicated."

Naruto," you know even I had a stalker in my younger days. Used to shadow me whenever I was in the village. I never knew what she meant to me until she risked her life to save me and proclaimed her love to me."

Edward," what happened afterwards."

Naruto," well it did not play out so smoothly afterwards like all romance novels but that's a story for a later date. but my point is go do your thing. Besides I think she may need your help right now if those drunk idiots are any clue."

Edward snapped his neck in the opposite direction where he saw currently Bella was being surrounded by drunkards whose thoughts were making him prone to forget who he is and rip these humans body and drink their blood.

But Naruto had other plans," oh no you don't, keep your calm. Now go and get the car and make a heroic entrance and get her out of there, and we will meet up at the restaurant where you will treat Bella.

With that Edward was gone and in a matter of seconds he was there in his Volvo growling at those drunkards._ Speaking of Volvo he did dent my car and I have to get back at him._

Edward had done as he intended and now was in front of the restaurant where Bella discovered he had super powers and could read people's minds but couldn't read her mind and it seemed she got a little bit of idea what she was up against. There chat was interrupted when Naruto barged in the restaurant and sat down at the table.

Naruto,"hey guys started without me."

Bella glanced at Edward who just stared at her and who was told in his head to not inform her of Naruto's identity yet and Naruto is still a mere human with no knowledge of anything remotely supernatural.

Naruto," so whats up with you guys? Did I interrupt something" he said with a sly smile.

Edward," nothing you just interrupted our dinner."

Bella," oh right I totally forgot you were going to eat with us but seemingly the others ate and left so its just me and you"

Naruto," I am pretty sure Edward was not with us in the morning. "

Edward," I was in port angeles for my work and I bumped into her."

Bella," ya can you believe it."

Naruto," yes imagine the odds of all the places, all the time and all the people he had to bump into you."

Edward gave him a look, "yes coincidental"

Naruto "well lets eat up?"

Edward," no we finished you eat we are leaving."

Naruto," wait aren't you all going to wait till I eat."

Edward, " its late and I need to drop Bella at her home."

Naruto then grumbled something…_girls can affect everything even a vampire…._

Edward," you saying something?"

Naruto then grinned and said, "nope. Go ahead and drop her off, I am considerate enough to give you some private time with your girlfriend, but remember no funny business in the car."

At which both Edward and Bella blushed and Bella replied," he is not my boyfriend."

Naruto," sure whatever helps you sleep in the night."

With that they left the restaurant and Naruto to Edwards car but strangely when Edward came near his car it was painted pink and had graphics of rainbows and flowers….

Bella," I thought your cars color was silver."

Edward mumbled," I thought so too." _Who could have done it? I am going to torture whoever it is and then kill ….wait a minute…._he saw a small face drawn on the backside it was too small but with a vampires eyesight one would notice there was a Chibi face of Naruto giving a piece sign. And a caption written "_you reap what you sow. This is for the dent on my car."_

Edward," yes well I have been pranked."

Bella," do you know who did it."

Edward," No, but I think I have a suspect. Anyways lets get you home."

While going back to forks they saw that the police station was still open and Charlie's and Carlisle's cars were there they parked and Carlisle came out towards them.

Edward," Carlisle what's happening?"

Carlisle," Waylon Forge was found unconscious and bruised near the boat house though he lost a lot of blood but is safe and has amnesia regarding the events today. His head was banged up pretty bad."

Bella," What happened?"

Carlisle," it is presumed that he was attacked by the animal that had attack at the mill but somehow he made it. "Bella tried to ask again but Carlisle interrupted, "Bella Waylon is a good friend of your father, he is a bit shaken by today's events so you better go to him. Edward come with me we must go home."

Bella went away and both vampires went home.

* * *

><p>At Cullens residence,<p>

Carlisle," the attack on Waylon was attacked by a vampire but it seemed he had been spared, there are total four different kinds of scarring on him indicating there were 4 of them, but three of those only look like marking of a vampire but the fourth one looks as if it was done intentionally as it were as if just for show and tell.

Edward," how could that be possible? A vampire never leaves its food after tasting it."

Carlisle," there is no trace of the venom in his blood so we don't have a newborn amongst us that's for sure it was bled out by the same. "

Alice," you don't think that Naruto…."

Edward," no that is not true he was with me."

Alice," but he does have the clone thing so….."

Jasper," no the idea is too far fetched as I presume distance was too big for him to control the technique."

Carlisle," we could ask but for now its seems that a life got saved."

**Flashback,**

_Soon those three were surrounding Waylon and started to hit him thus knocking him out and he fell like a rag doll seeing this Naruto decided to interrupt their meal and save a life in the process, so he created clones._

He performed the **Jikannohizumi No Jutsu** (Time warp Technique) them behind all of them and carefully placed chops between their necks and shoulder they all were unconscious. Easy as taking candy from a baby. Now he took the vampires to a different part of the forest and planted memories in their heads of already eating the poor guy.

Whereas in Waylon's head he removed the images and added just a hazy memory of being attacked by something and barely escaping from it alive. He also bruised him with his claws so as to make it more acceptable and with no other way but to bleed out the venom he let him bleed though it may be a big blood loss but hey at least he would be alive and then left him near the entry of the boatyard he vanished.

Naruto," all done. All in a day's work. It feels so good to save a life."

**Flashback end.**

* * *

><p>Well, that was when Naruto in Port Angeles was coming out of the restaurant. With a full stomach he said" now that hit the spot. " with that he poofed out.<p>

Meanwhile in the training field the original Naruto opened his eyes, "stupid clone spending money on a meal which would not really be going in my stomach. These clones are doing more thinking on their own day by day…..first saving the Waylon guy and then eating…." A voice of reason in him did point it out to him that _the clones do things that the user normally tends to do. But still…._ Well still a life saved is a good thing.

well looks like Bella mostly has figured out Edward and seemingly Edward had proposed well if that line" I don't have the strength to stay away from you " is what I think it means, different approach. Must be due to the era he was born of, strange.

With that he looked up at the sky and said out loud "well its more different but what can I say , love our relation was not the mediocre type either ,eh."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella,<strong>

I think i have three things clear in my mind,

one that Edward's a vampire

two that he is thirsting for my blood

and three i am in love with Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>i know a bit of cliche end but twilight is first a romantic genre novel with the first part more so an introductory type so i try.<strong>

**End Chapter.**

**Thanks for the likes and the reviews.**

**I take your leave and do review. The next chapter will definitely come out late.i think this chapter was quite longer than I wanted it but I thought its needed so anyways keep reading.**

**Till then Goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or twilight! **

**Well here is the update. I was finally free to write it as I mentioned in the previous chapter. Now my exams are over and so is my college life :(, but as it's said the show must go on, so here goes…..**

* * *

><p>Naruto was in school minding his own business. When he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind and saw it was Edward.<p>

Edward," hey Naruto, listen I want to talk to you."

Naruto," sure, shoot."

Edward," well the discussion is of personal nature and I feel it must be done in privacy."

Naruto said cheekily," ok…anyways I wanted a reason to skip school and yours will do just fine. Quick to the bat mobile!"

Edward said with a deadpan," you do know we don't turn into bats so it's not really a joke."

Naruto," what, I always wanted to do that."

So they were in Naruto's car since Naruto insisted he didn't want to be seen riding a hippie mobile and soon they were in Naruto's training area.

There was a small structure on the sides which was a traditional Japanese type structure with wooden floor and paper walls opening up towards the training fields.

Edward asked," did you make this all?" sitting down on the floor facing towards the training field.

Naruto," yes I did. It's really no big deal with my trusty shadow clones this is all becomes like a small chore. I am thinking to make an onsen (hot spring) here on that part."

Edward," you know there are no hot water springs in this part."

Naruto said while slyly smirking," well I all ways get what I want. But what let's focus on why we are here, so what were you so eager to talk to me about."

Edward," well you see you know I like Bella"

Naruto interrupted," ya ya all the stalking didn't really hide that fact. Anyways it is something similar like animals right like soulmate. So what I don't see a problem."

Edward," as I was saying, I am a vampire and she is a human only I fear for her safety and if we are to become a couple then."

Naruto finished for him, "it implies that sooner or later she would have to be turned into a vampire."

Edward," exactly and I don't know if I could condemn her to this life of unhappiness just for my selfishness."

Naruto," hmmm. Well your reasons may be very much honorable, but I have to say you are a fool."

He looked up towards the sky and continued," tell me why is it that everybody think love and happiness are two different things."

Edward," what?"

Naruto, "well let me give you my example you see when a girl had professed her love for me I had pretty much ignored it but for her own safety as I didn't want her to get harmed due to her closeness to me. But ultimately I did lose her but the time she did move on she had a shattered heart and I had regretted the decision at that time. Though I did not realize that my soulmate was really there the whole time."

Edward," so what happened to her?"

Naruto said looking up towards the sky," well she is in a place far far away out of my reach and I miss her."

Edward," sounds heavy. How have you held it together till now?"

Naruto," if you love someone one can do it. But we are getting off topic the solution to your problem is if you just maybe now come clean I am sure she will reciprocate those feelings as well and that will be the true happiness for you both. And it's never a rule for vampires only to mate with vampire's right."

Edward," well now that you mention it, there is."

Naruto," oh….." silence "well then break it cause love know no boundaries." He said with a grin.

Edward," you are the craziest person I have ever known, but your words have inspired me I won't be scared to accept my feelings and hers. Thank you."

Naruto," no problem what are friends for. But now that's out of the way the other matters that I have to attend to you don't mess with Bella. I see her as a little sister and since I have been here Charlie has been very much looking out for me. Even though it was for the cover and he reminds me of a person from my past, so as a favor to him, if Bella gets a small scratch then we will have a spar where I will practice my most heavy techniques on you with 100% power."

Edward gulped he remembered the spar where he had only used a fraction of his power and only one of his technique.

Naruto," well now that done. Want to have a friendly spar?"

Edward said getting up, "no thanks. There is still time for the school to start and I think I want Bella with me as soon as I could, so can't help you there."

* * *

><p>Soon Naruto was left all alone sitting in the fields and spacing out looking towards the sky.<p>

When he sensed him getting out of his field and soon noticed a disturbance in the energy sensing it coming from the reserves he flashed out from his spot and in an instance he was near the forest area of the reserves of la push.

He looked in front to see Sam one of the older kids it seems it was time for him to change as seemingly he was going through it.

Looking at him it seemed it was painful. The tearing of muscles regrinding, expanding bones all the shifting of organs and soon in front of Naruto was a large wolf with black fur.

He telepathically then talked to him." Hello Sam, didn't expect you to be here?"

Sam snarled angrily," who is there your smell seems familiar."

Naruto jumped down in front of Sam." It's me Naruto your friend. Calm down"

Anger did trigger the transformation or any other strong emotional stress and also the increasing activity of vampires.

Naruto," I know all about this so there is no need to panic."

Sam," it's our ancient tribe secret, how could you possibly know it."

Naruto," let's just say I helped one of your elders for the transformation."

With that Sam still was not able to keep his calm and was ready to attack, when suddenly Naruto just strolled towards him and kept his palm on his nuzzle and this greatly pacified him.

Naruto," I am the alpha over any territory and animal so you will heed my command. Though I don't like to command people much so don't worry, anyways you will soon form a pack the other kids will turn into wolves sooner or later seeing the vampire activity is going to increase. But until then don't speak of me to any one not even the elders. Now go to your elders council they will help you out in explaining your duties."

* * *

><p>With that surprisingly Sam bowed a bit and turned and leaped into the darker parts of the woods also Naruto returned to his training fields and started thinking" I think Bella and Edward must have become a couple by now, good for them." <em>Ah, young love…makes me remember my first time.<em>

* * *

><p>As he was spacing out in the training fields, a voice came out," didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble while I was gone." Sending a shudder through his body<p>

Naruto started sweating and started searching for the source of the voice. Only one person had this kind of effect on him.

And that would mean only one thing.

His wife was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this one is over. I know this chapter is a bit smaller than the last ones and I too am not satisfied with it but I am still working on getting my writing spirit back as such I haven't really done it for the past month and have sort of got brained washed with all the cramming for the exams he he... So about the pairing I think I will use a character of the past or an OC I do have some candidates for them but let's see who I ultimately like. Still will take some time for the new chapter. <strong>

**Review.**


	8. not a chapter poll on profile

Hello reader…

It is time for a choice.I am at a point where i need some suggestions. I have uploaded a poll for the** pairing of Naruto** in this story please choose or message me a good enough option for the pairing also with it send a reason for her to be paired up with Naruto.

**Strictly female from any universe.**

The story will** not update** till then as am a little bit doubtful for the next step.

pm me with your opinions.

peace out.

P.S. also i have uploaded the poll with the choices please vote for your fav character


End file.
